


Pirouette

by Zen_06



Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy Ending?, Multi, aaaaangst, slight mentions of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: “How many times am I going to turn until you notice my feelings for you?”





	Pirouette

**Author's Note:**

> This is an angst story. ‘Nuff said.

The doll in the snow globe was spinning, already losing track of time for quite a while. She did not know how long she was spinning for, or when she started spinning. The only thing she knew of is that the person she always had eyes for is never returning to her side ever again. 

\---

“Daddy, I want that for my birthday.” A little girl pointed to a round snow globe at a gift store. 

The fatherly figure doesn’t know why she chose that present for herself, but he didn’t hesitate to get her that for her 12th birthday. 

“Thank you daddy.” She showed her gummy smile to the figure, who smiled back at her gesture. 

\---

The girl carefully unwrapped the snow globe from its boxing. She put it at a well-lit place so the figurine in it can start moving. 

“Pretty…” The stars in her eyes started glowing from the time the doll started spinning under the warm sunlight. 

The girl stared at the doll for a few minutes, before getting distracted by dinner’s call. 

“I have to go now. My daddy’s calling for me.” She waved at the doll and took one last look at her before leaving the room.

From minutes to hours, to days, to months…

The girl was always talking to the doll whenever she feels down, insecure… And the doll will always be there to listen to her silently. 

As time goes by, the doll started to have sentient feelings, through the layers of tone the girl conversed to the girl over the time spent with her. The doll starts to learn what it’s like to exist with feelings, be it happiness, sadness or anger. She thought she just acquired them through listening to the girl but it didn’t occur to her that she has developed feelings for the girl herself, for her to slowly become ‘human’. 

\---

The girl had just turned 18 this year. As usual, she ran home to tell the doll what happened in school. Everything was the same, except there was an extra topic the doll didn’t recognise. 

“Ahh, that boy was so cute. He’s not really popular but there’s this charm he gives off. I can’t wait to be his girlfriend.” The girl squealed to the figurine excitedly. While she’s doing so, the figurine can only stare at the now flustered girl. She has never seen this side of her before, so she was very shocked at how irrational her owner was feeling. 

From then on, the girl talked about the sweet things the boy and her talked about. It was alright at first, since the doll was quite entertained by the different things the girl managed to mention every day. But slowly, she starts to feel the distance between her and the girl, as she was beginning to pay more attention towards her new partner. 

\--- 

It had been 6 months since the doll last heard from the girl. She overheard from the Dad that the girl had gone to stay in her friend’s house, which she assumed to be the guy that she favours so much. 

Even though she was just a figurine, a wave of emotions overwhelmed her. She was sad, yet confused as to why she was feeling like this the past few months the girl wasn’t next to her anymore. Being only a doll, she can only spin and listen to the girl’s woes and stories at most. Beyond that, she can be of no help. Gazing out of the window, she continues spinning.

\---

It was just another day on her own when the doll suddenly felt the warm embrace that she quite missed a lot. The girl was back. But she wasn’t the same person the doll last remembered her to be.

Back in her younger days, the girl was bright and cheerful, even though sometimes she may have been bullied, she still managed to carry a smile when she gets home. This time, cold tears were felt outside of the globe and the girl held it in her arms as she cried while facing down on the table. 

“What’s wrong?” The doll wanted to speak but alas, she’s a doll. 

“...” The girl spoke through sobs, not all sentences were coherent. The doll did manage to pick out some words and she figured out the girl must have had her heart broken by the guy she once loved.

After a few hours of sobbing, the girl retired to her own bed, with tears still clinging onto her eyes. The doll felt anguish within her while the girl spilled everything, but she was more relieved and happy to see her owner back with her again. 

“I’m happy you’re here again. I missed you.” The doll smiled in her thoughts. 

For the next few weeks, the girl was resting at her home, as well as speaking to the doll to let all her emotions out. The doll was once again left to listen to all the stories being told to her. She was content, but something inside her felt that she wanted more. She silently wished to be more involved with the things her owner experience, but reality soon hits her that she’s forever trapped in that transparent globe of hers. 

\---

3 years passed by after that incident.

Unsurprisingly, the girl went on to find another new love, leaving the doll behind once again. The doll is quite used to being left alone in the house since the girl got a new part-time job, so she couldn’t be at home as often as usual. And this time, the doll was more prepared to face the fear of being left alone again. She taught herself to enjoy the scenery outside the window when she’s left alone, so that her mind won’t be too clouded with the thoughts of her owner not being with her. 

\---

She was happily looking upwards at the sky, looking at little clouds fluttering over her view when she heard a familiar voice. 

“Dad, this is Jack. He’s the guy I’ve been waiting to tell you about!” The well-grown girl shouted to call her dad’s attention while holding another person’s hand.

“Oh.. I thought she got presents from me.” The doll suddenly felt a tight clench in her chest, since she doesn’t have a heart. She looked on sadly at the two adults below her, but there was nothing she could do to change her fate. 

“...”

“Here’s my room. How do you like it?” The girl grabbed both of the man’s hands into the room carefully. Everything was going well until the man swept the girl’s feet off the ground and carried her to the bed without warning.

The doll would have regretted what she thought of years ago, as she’s the first to witness the awkward situation along with the girl. 

“Noo, what are you doing to her? Stop hurting her…” The doll panicked as soon as she hears the girl screaming while being held down by the man. She wanted to be heard, but alas she’s a doll.

After the man had achieved his goals, he quietly left the room, leaving the girl sobbing quietly under the bed covers alone. The doll didn’t just feel anger this time round, she felt as if she was just a shadow lurking at the back, unable to do anything useful for the girl. She felt angry at herself, to be so useless in failing to protect the girl unlike her younger days, whereby her presence is more than enough to bring a smile back to the girl’s face. 

“If only she didn’t grow up too fast…” The doll thought again.

\---

Another 7 years just passed by like that. The snow globe has turned dusty, but the father kept it clean and shiny on this special day. The doll wondered why. Soon, she’ll have her questions answered.

“Hey Dad, I’m here to visit my room for the very last time before my wedding tomorrow. Mind if I spend the night here? Sorry to bother you after so long.” 

“No worries, I kept your room as it is the last time you left.” A raspy male voice can be heard. It sounded different, yet the doll knew he was the same guy that got her off the shelves 16 years ago.

“Thank you so much Dad.” A womanly figure that the doll almost couldn’t recall waltzed into the room with such graceful movements. 

The doll looked on with such cautiousness before one move from the woman confirmed her suspicions.

The woman took out a certain cloth from the cupboard and walked towards the globe.

“I’m back. Did you miss me much?”

“Yes.”

“I’m so sorry I had been away for so long. There was school and work and I have to juggle both.”

“It’s okay, you were busy,”

“There’s so much stuff I wanted to share with you, but I have to get ready for tomorrow. Something big is going to happen to me.” The woman showed a small smile.

“What is it?”

“I’m getting married tomorrow!” The woman shared her news excitedly. But the doll had a different opinion to it. Sure the soul in her a few years ago would be happy for her, very happy indeed. But this time, she was hoping it would be a lie. 

“...” The doll couldn’t help but to look down from the girl she had very much admired when she was bought. Every second to minutes spent together with the girl was worth it, how time makes you wish for the contrary. 

Back when the girl was younger, the doll was eager to hear all the stories the girl would share to her every day after school. But now, the doll only wish for time to cease moving. She wanted the girl to stay with her forever, just like how she’s forever trapped in this transparent ball. But alas, she’s a doll.

The woman then spent her time at the desk with the snow globe, before heading to bed for a good night’s sleep. 

For the first time, the doll didn’t allow her soul to leave her body. She was too afraid that the woman might leave her for good without even saying goodbye. Well, she was almost right. 

The woman got up when the sky showed a little sunlight. She was getting dressed and ready to go before the snow globe got her attention. She stood by the door and did something the doll will probably get for the very last time in her life. 

“I have to go now. My wedding stylist’s calling for me.” The woman waved at the doll and took one last look at her before leaving the room.

At that moment, all the emotions the doll had was let out at once. It wasn’t really evident, for she was a doll. But the glitter snow that’s been dormant in the ball suddenly became alive and started to glow in the ball. 

From that moment on, the doll knows her purpose in life is complete. 

\---

The doll in the snow globe didn’t feel remorse at all, except for one thing that she already came to terms with long ago.

“If I continue to be beautiful spinning like this, then maybe you’ll still love me like how you did years ago. And maybe I’ll be the one to make you happy like before.” 

The doll could only wish, because alas, she’s only a doll.


End file.
